Save a Dance for Me
by Sydrianfan4ever
Summary: Fred and Hermione have a last moment at Bill and Fleur's wedding before the war separates them. Written for the OTP Competition in HPFC and for several other challenges. Side story for my One Last Time twoshot story. AU for Fremione.


**This was written for the OTP Competition with wedding for my prompt. It was also written for the Duct Tape Competition with my OTP, The Star Challenge, the Monthly Oneshot Challenge with "why am I dating you again?" as my prompt, and the Ultimate Shipping Extravaganza Challenge. It takes place in between chapters one and two of One Last Time, so it's a side story for that. You don't really have to read that if you don't want to, but it is a twoshot story. I borrowed some words from JK Rowling at the end. I don't own the line I used. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Fred Weasley was standing inside the tent at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They had just had their first dance and other couples were starting to join them on the dance floor. His eyes found Hermione Granger, and he sucked in a breath. She looked rather stunning that evening. She had on a lilac dress with matching shoes and wore her hair down.

He grinned and leaned toward George. "Doesn't my girl look hot?" He whispered, unable to take his eyes off her.

George rolled his eyes at his question. "She's not supposed to be your girl here," he reminded him, and Fred groaned inwardly.

Fred understood why Hermione had wanted to keep their relationship a secret from everybody, but it was extremely hard sometimes. He was glad that George knew about their relationship, he was the only person who did know about it. He knew that he would've gone crazy if he had to keep it from him as well. He wondered how Hermione kept it from Harry and Ron.

He saw her standing next to Viktor, Ron and Harry (who was disguised) and Fred couldn't help but shake his head. "All right, I've got to go over there," he muttered and George threw him an exasperated look.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," George began to say, but he followed him anyway. Fred knew that he would've followed him, because he usually always went along with stuff he did.

"Hermione, you look absolutely stunning tonight," Fred said as he grinned at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him slightly as if she was trying to figure out what he was doing, and he could see George shaking his head helplessly out of the corner of his eye. Harry, Ron, and Viktor threw him a curious look, though they shifted off to the side to talk among themselves.

"Thank you, Fred," Hermione said loudly. He could see a look of annoyance flash through her eyes, though a small smile was starting to play on her lips. Fred knew that she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for too long.

"Dance with me?" he muttered in her ear. Hermione pulled back from him. A worried expression had appeared on her face.

"I don't know," she answered, biting her lip as she looked at George and the dance floor. George held up his hands as if to say that he was staying out of it.

"I'm going to find Luna," he answered, and he walked out of sight. Fred chuckled in amusement. George always seemed to look for Luna whenever things got awkward. He claimed that they were just friends, though he knew his twin had feelings for her. He just wished that he would tell her already.

"Come on Granger, it's a wedding. One dance won't kill you," he said loudly. Ron and Harry looked at his direction in surprise. "We're just friends after all," he added and held out his hand.

Hermione continued to look at him uncertainly, but she shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "Oh, all right. Just as friends," she said in a warning tone.

Fred beamed as she gave him a meaningful look when she accepted her hand. "You are crazy, you know that? Why am I dating you again?" she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Fred chuckled as he twirled her in a circle and pulled her close to him. "Because of my amazing dancing moves…my charm…my good looks, and my sense of humor?" He answered teasingly for her.

Hermione made a face at him. "Yeah, you're a charmer all right," she answered, but a real smile appeared on her lips.

Fred held her close and he spied George looking at them in amazement before he found Luna. He gave him a thumbs up sign before returning his attention to Hermione.

"I'm sorry…I wanted to have one dance with you," he muttered softly in her ear so nobody else could catch what they were saying. He felt Hermione move closer to him as she slipped her hands inside his.

"I wanted to dance with you too…you look good all dressed up," she added with a grin.

A chuckle escaped his lips as they continued swaying to the music. He ignored the curious glances they were getting from other family members and focused on her. He let a hand trail up her arm gently.

"I wish you didn't have to go," he admitted quietly after a few moments.

Fred was shocked when Hermione sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked around quickly to see if anybody was watching them, but everybody seemed to have their eyes on Bill and Fleur. He relaxed slightly and rested his arms around her waist.

"Let's pretend like that's not happening," she muttered, and Fred nodded. He did like putting things off to the last possible second after all. This wasn't anything different for him.

The song finally ended after what felt like ages. Hermione started to pull away, but Fred held onto her hand before she did. "Come back to me, please…I'll save another dance for you," he muttered softly. He didn't like this situation one bit. He had accepted it when Hermione had told him they were leaving awhile ago.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'll try. You stay safe," she whispered before kissing his cheek lightly. She managed to pull herself away from him, and Fred finally let her go. He stood in that spot with his hands in his pockets until George came up beside him.

George placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok, Gred. She's the brightest witch of her age."

Fred looked over at him. "I know…I just wish she was home already. What if something happens to either of us?"

His twin shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably. Fred knew that George didn't like to think about anything happening to him. "I don't know. You just have to let her do this and hope that you both make it out in the end."

Fred sighed as he turned toward the opposite direction of where Hermione had gone. The next thing he knew, a bright, silver shape came flying across the dance floor. He squinted at is as more dancers had stopped to turn to look at it. The lynx shaped Patronus opened its mouth and he heard Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice.

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming._"

Fred and George exchanged startled expressions, and Fred turned toward the direction Hermione had gone off. She was standing at Harry and Ron's sides. They met each other's eyes from across the tent one last time before the three disappeared. That caused Fred to start moving frantically again. Wedding guests were struggling to find each other as Death Eaters arrived.

Fred had wanted to stay to help the rest of the Order, but their father had yelled at them to take Ginny and hide. They managed to grab hold of Luna and Ginny nearby before they apparated to 93 Diagon Alley.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
